harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Now look here, guys and gals: we take our town's laws very seriously. We don't want to be party poopers, but we don't want our nice little town to have havoc wreaked upon it either. So please keep these rules in mind while you're out and about in Raccolto. Rules of Conduct Respect. Respect each other--everyone is putting in the effort to apply and be involved with the group. Respect the mods--we are working hard to keep the group fun & fair! Respect guests and newer members--they might not understand what is going on or how the social aspects of the group work. All we are asking is that members be nice and courteous to one another. Trolling, not listening to mods, disrespecting someone's boundaries, and general crass behavior will earn strikes. Listen to the mods. We put in a lot of our time and effort into running and developing the group to make it an enjoyable environment. Helping us by following the Rules and paying attention to journals, announcements, instructions, etc. is beneficial to everyone in the long run. We spend less time keeping order and members spend more time enjoying the game. Questions about the group should be noted to the group itself. Do not to ask the mods about group info through noting them directly, commenting on their account pages, or beyond DA. You are welcome to contact moderators privately for other matters defined below.* Note or comment the group instead after checking the blogs, or ask at the #got-questions channel on the group's discord. *Concerns and Complaints Concerns and complaints should be noted to the group. If you are unsure about noting the group for all of the mods to see, you are encouraged to contact a moderator you trust. We will always keep your identity concealed unless you give us permission to reference you. We want to help our members in any way we can, but we have to be told about it first. Use common sense. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes, but make sure to use your common sense. Behave civilly and keep communication open to others. No multiple accounts allowed. Playing Harvest-Lunatone under multiple accounts is not allowed. It is unfair to other players and will earn you two strikes as well as all but one account being banned. Keep submissions & roleplay PG-13. This group is rated PG-13 & under, so all content submitted to the group must be compliant. You may surpass this rating in private role-plays or in your own gallery. The definition of our disallowed content is as follows: Drawings (or text) that is explicitly or suggestively sexual in manner will not be allowed in the group. We retain a PG - PG 13 rating with our submissions, which means we do not allow the show of nor the suggestion of extreme violence, more-than-partial-nudity, and sexual content in the gallery, comments, journals, or chat rooms including on- and off-site links to material defined above. DeviantART rules apply. We are hosted by deviantART, so all of deviantART's rules apply in our group as well. Activity Checks These are every two months and require a single submission. For further details check the Activity Requirements. Updates When making changes to your character or your character's history, please note the group first with the changes for approval. Because your character is what we review to accept members, we want to be sure that any changes are legal to the group. Harassement Same-sex relationships/marriages and non-binary gendered characters are allowed in this group. Do not harass, flame, or attack those with such characters. Additionally, we do not endorse in-character harassment. Chat and Roleplay Rules Do not spam. Spamming text, icons, emoticons, links, etc. will cause you to be Silenced or Banned from chats for a period of time. Do not interrupt. Do not simply interrupt a roleplay that is already going on. Instead, ask the participants if they would be willing to include you. Differentiate between In-Character (IC) & Out-of-Character (OOC). Roleplay chat only. Please use Brackets (such as (()), [[]], or ) to identify that you are talking OOC. Do not use the main chatroom for roleplaying, OOC-roleplaying, etc. It is there for members to mingle and chat with one another or to plan or discuss ongoing roleplays. The same goes for the roleplaying chatroom. Please keep OOC-chatter to a minimum so as to not dirty up the chat for those RPing. God-modding, Power-playing and Meta- or Power-gaming are not allowed. These show poor writing and collaboration skills and make situations unfair to other participants. If you are unsure about further actions, communicate with your partner/(s) about what possible ways the roleplay may branch off into and what would be most In-Character (IC) for them all. Do not kill. This also includes: attacks with intent to kill or severely harm a character in a way that could lead to death or serious injury. PG-13. A reminder of our PG-13 umbrella-rating: keep public roleplays compliant to our standard. This includes physical violence, romantic relationships, blood or gore, etc. Avoid excessive physical violence & drama. Fighting should be kept to a minimum. We understand that there are arguments and conflict now and then, but the focus of a slice-of-life group is not fighting. Conflict is what stories are made of, of course, but try to keep it to a reasonable, realistic amount. Art and Writing Rules No tracing, thieving, or basing is allowed. Always try to put as much effort into all of your own work as possible. Whether your art is exceptional, or if you're just starting to draw, we want to see you improve! Any form of theft is grounds for banning from the group. This includes: art theft; tracing; design/character theft; etc. The use of bases not intended for use in the group is not allowed and you will receive a warning. If you have referenced from an image, please link the reference. Even the old masters used reference! PG-13. A reminder of our PG-13 umbrella-rating: keep any submissions to the gallery compliant to our standard. This includes physical violence, romantic relationships, blood or gore, etc. Punishments Silencing A temporary measure where we stop you from posting in the chat rooms. Strike Three strikes translates to a ban. Strikes are given for ignoring of the rules and for continuous misbehavior. Strikes may be removed when the mods notice good behavior. Banning You're out of the group, permanently. No if, ands, or buts about it.